


Inhale, Exhale

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Eleanor indulges Michael, but discovers she's into it too.





	Inhale, Exhale

“You’re doing it again.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Michael says.

He loosens his grip on Eleanor’s throat.

“I don’t mind a little rough play, but come on.”

“Old habits.”

Eleanor smirks and locks her ankles behind his back as she arches hers.

“So you’re a dirty boy, huh?” she asks.

“You could say that.”

He presses his thumb a little further into her windpipe.

“Michael!” she gasps.

He releases her once more.

“Don’t you trust me?”

She laughs until it turns into a soft moan. It’s answer enough.

“Good girl,” Michael whispers.

He leans down to kiss her lips as he wraps his hand around her neck, just below her jaw. He can tell that it drives her crazy from the way she writhes and desperately sucks air into her lungs. What did a dead girl need air for anyway?

He pulls his mouth away and lets her breathe.

“Michael?” she murmurs, eyelids heavy as her other senses took over.

She was putty in his hands, just as he had predicted.

“Yes, Eleanor?”

“Don’t stop.”


End file.
